


consummation

by orphan_account



Series: to be yours [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A/B/O, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The day of their wedding isn't the first time they've made love, but it's still special. It's the first time they're having sex with conception as the end goal in mind.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: to be yours [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860601
Kudos: 70





	consummation

**Author's Note:**

> yall already know what it is. technically comes before everything else in this verse, as a prelude.  
> tumblr [@summersandstorms](https://summersandstorms.tumblr.com/)

When they tell Mercedes about their intent to conceive on their wedding day, the nun smiles at them in her airy, all-knowing way. "How lovely," she says, fixing Felix with a beatific smile. "I'm sure you're very excited."

The brunette squirms under her gaze with a scowl. "Whatever. I just need to know what to do." Felix has been on suppressants most of his life. At first, he'd taken them as a precaution against any accidents. Later, the war had required him to be at his most vigilant. It had been no time to be taken off guard. Not if he wanted to stay alive.

Dimitri stares off into the middle distance, giving them the illusion of privacy. Felix had invited him along because he'll be a part of the process, but, well. He can't say he blames the blonde for his distraction. _He_ isn't the one who will have to carry a baby to term.

"Well," Mercedes starts, her voice light and drawling, "There are some herbal teas that I can give you to help speed along the process of your body's shift, and I can cast a protective spell on you to help ease the pain that goes along with that." With her hands folded in her lap, she holds Felix's gaze and he nods, cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. "For the most part, you should maintain a protein-rich diet with a fair amount of whole grains and healthy fats mixed in. I estimate that it will take three weeks, at least, for you to emerge prepared, but you do have to spend that time alone."

Felix frowns. "What? Why?" He's no blushing virgin, not by any means. He'd intended to spend every minute of his time with Dimitri while his body still belonged to him. The country's still in a fair amount of chaos, too, only twelve months out of war. He doesn't want to leave his duties to some dithering idiot from the king's cabinet.

Mercedes hums, her expression calm. "I think you'll discover that it can be quite difficult to refuse your mate when you're on the midst your heat. In order to ensure a safe pregnancy, you really ought to take off the whole three weeks."

The two of them stare each other down in silence. Dimitri clears his throat to break the tension. "Felix. She knows more about these kinds of things. We should trust her. I'll delegate your responsibilities."

Felix huffs out a sigh, folding his arms over his chest in frustration. "Fine," he spits out at last. "Whatever."

Just because he concedes to the notion doesn't mean that he has to like it.

* * *

Felix grumbles as he travels to a private house, arriving with daylight to spare. Despite his earlier griping, he follows Mercedes's instructions down to the letter, refusing to mess this up by being stubborn and stupid about things.

The first few days are fine. Nothing special. He feels a bit cranky, mostly, and bored. The ceremony planning, and constant political maneuvers to keep the nobility under control, had kept him exceedingly busy this year.

By the end of the first week, Felix catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, startled. The change isn't _so_ significant, at first, and he's surprised by how organically it had occurred, his already small slowly cock receding to the point that it's almost gone, the space between his thighs splitting into deeper folds than those that had been there before. A few days later, the shift is completed, and he feels. _Sensitive_.

He's throbbing below constantly, now, rubbing his thighs together to achieve some kind of relief. The angle of his hips has gotten less severe too, and his chest hurts, every bit of him screaming to be touched. He finds himself stuffing towels into his clothing; _nesting_.

On the fifteenth day, Felix is howling with need, digging his fingers to himself and sobbing when he pulls them out later, unsatisfied. He cries for Dimitri with his fingers digging into the cushion he's tucked under his shirt. Though he knows the man can't hear all the way from the castle, he still yearns, biting down on his lips to keep from falling apart. He hopes to break out of this soon, _goddess, please_.

Finally, Friday arrives. It's two days before Felix's wedding.

He's tired, and dehydrated, but he feels phenomenally more sane. He's still tender when he pulls the impromptu padding out, but the irritation is manageable. He thinks he'll be able to say his vows without sweating through his clothes.

The ride on Saturday is difficult, what with the new part of him feeling so raw and open. He stands in the stirrups when he needs a break, making it to the chapel in record time. Given the shape of the clouds overhead, they're due to have gorgeous weather in the morning.

Felix makes his way to the bedroom which adjoins the gardens and the church, Dimitri meeting him halfway there with a smile. "You smell _incredible_ ," he murmurs, his hand sure and steady where he curls his fingers around Felix's waist. The brunette nearly moans at the feeling, reining himself in with a flush.

They don't do anything that night, mostly because they'll be on their honeymoon for the next two weeks. There will be plenty of time for that, later. For now, Felix curls up on Dimitri's chest, sighing in relief. "I can't believe I'm saying this," he grumbles, "but I missed you."

Dimitri's answering chuckle rumbles through Felix's core. "I missed you too, Felix," he says, and Felix drifts off to sleep with the feeling of Dimitri's fingers tangled in his hair.

* * *

It's an opulent ceremony, as is befitting of a king. Dimitri takes the time to personally greet many of the townsfolk that are watching the proceedings on the grassy slopes, the open space of the church gardens arranged for people to view weddings from the yard. Amazingly, Sylvain behaves himself. He even gives a heartfelt speech that makes Ingrid and Dimitri cry, but Felix simply rolls his eyes. He knows that Sylvain's persona is an act of bravado intended to disguise his tender, bleeding heart.

The festivities drag on for hours, people making merry for miles. When Dimitri at last says his parting words, all of his guests cheer. Dedue pats the king on the shoulder, wishing him good luck before heads back to Duscur. He'd only managed to slip away for a few days to see his good friend get married, but they'll be keeping in touch. After all, the new leader of United Fódlan aims to secure peaceful relations with his bordering countrymen.

Finally, after enduring hours of pomp and circumstance, after weeks of thrashing through a torturous heat, Felix is alone with Dimitri.

He rips off his suit, nearly tearing off a button in his haste to be free of the dreadful thing. The waistband of his trousers has left an angry red mark against his flesh that he frowns at. "If I had known my shift would have had such consequences, I would've told the tailors to let the seams out." Dreadfully, the pain about his middle makes him recall a foggy memory from days prior, where he'd bent himself in half on his knees and put a pillow under his shirt for comfort. At the time, he'd rationalized it as a way for him to keep his nipples from chaffing and having a bit of cushion to keep his bones from clanging together, but now, he thinks he'd likely done so out of instinct.

During his heat, his body had been more honest.

He had wanted it so desperately, then. To have a belly hanging down between his legs, to hold it.

Dimitri chuckles, slowly undoing his tie. "I'll have someone mend them when we get home. If we're lucky, you'll be keeping the tailors busy for the rest of the year."

Felix flushes all the way down to his nape, fixing Dimitri with a look. "It's funny, you know," he murmurs, running a hand over his widened hips. "When we discussed first discussed this, I spent so much time dreading the thought of carrying a child. While I was by myself, I realized that I was mostly anxious about how things might change. Between us."

Dimitri frowns at his admittance. "I love you, Felix. That will never change."

Though Felix is pleased by the words, he presses on with his eyes narrowed, his hand on Dimitri's pale wrist as he does his best to communicate. It can be so difficult for him. He'd been raised in a house that cherished war, not peace. "I know. However, in a matter of weeks, I won't be so limber, and you've often lauded my speed on the battlefield." Felix kneels over Dimitri, running a thumb over the blonde's cheekbones. "Eventually, I'll become too full and fat with your child to masterfully swing a sword. I'm hoping that the sight of me won't drive you from our bed."

Dimitri's blue iris gets swallowed by his widening pupil, a pure display of his arousal. Felix begins to smell it on him, how thoroughly Dimitri wants to slide in. " _Never_ ," he insists, pulling Felix down against him with a snarl.

They writhe against each other, the friction of their naked groins making Felix grow wet and needy. He sinks his teeth deep into Dimitri's nape as a challenge. The larger man easily flips Felix over onto his stomach.

"You know, there aren't many alphas who would let their mate get away with initiating a bond bite," Dimitri mutters, his tone dark as he brushes Felix's inky hair away from his neck. Felix moans deeply when the blonde digs his knee into the space between his legs. "It is only you that I tolerate this sort of behavior from. I know that you do it to drag the beast out in me." Dimitri's canines make Felix's mark bloom and he whines, amber eyes clenching shut as he wiggles his ass against Dimitri's thigh. "Still, I'm delighted to know there's something of an omega's urge in your bones. I believe you said something to the effect of breeding you so efficiently that people at the marketplace will be able to see evidence of our efforts tomorrow?"

Felix rolls his hips in pleasure when Dimitri's strong hands brace down against his arms, his eyelids fluttering at the thought. "Oh, goddess, I didn't say all of that," he grouses, though it comes out reedy and thin; it's a weak protest.

Dimitri pulls Felix up on his knees, driving into the hilt without preface, his balls sweatily slapping against Felix's hole. "If I kept you very full of my seed, you could pull it off. With the base of you distended and your legs spread wide to walk comfortably, some might wonder if you had too much to eat, but I would know the truth."

Felix sobs, drooling as Dimitri's palms move to cradle his midsection. " _Fuck_ , Dimitri." Felix's breath is shaky. He can hardly see, dripping slick at the king's licentious words.

Dimitri adjusts their posture to get a better angle as his knot swells, Felix leaning on his elbows to keep his ass raised high in the air. Dimitri _keeps talking_ , the things he's saying too lewd to ever be repeated. "What did I say to you, in your fantasies? When you thought your change in shape would drive me away?"

"It wasn't—important," Felix chokes, toes curling as his knot flares out, the width of him always so outrageously large. He breathes heavily through the sting of pain. "I knew that you wouldn't tease me like that in reality, not if you valued your life."

"Tell me," Dimitri murmurs the command, dragging a finger down Felix's spine.

 _Seiros above._ If Felix had known that trying for a baby would make Dimitri so insatiable, he might have offered sooner.

"You kept reminding me that I was big—and I _was_. I was absolutely enormous, Dimitri." He gasps, both at the recollection of his dream and the drag of the alpha's heavy cock inside of him. "Male omegas don't produce milk, you know, but you sucked at my nipples anyways, like you could convince my body to make it by the power of your will alone. When that didn't work, you would make love to me with your eye closed. You would take me on my knees, as if doing so would make the sight of my obscene girth disappear."

Dimitri comes and Felix follows suit, clamping down on Dimitri's cock to hold in as much of it in as he can. As Dimitri slides out, he presses his lips to Felix's shoulder, gently massaging the scope of the shorter man's abdomen. "Then I'll make every effort to make love to you face to face from hereon out," he says. "I'll cherish you, from the minute you start swelling up to the second you give birth. It's an honor, for an alpha to have a large and hearty mate. Perhaps, if I am very diligent, you shall be graced with twins."

Felix laughs, turning on his side to open his mouth for Dimitri's tongue. "On our first try?"

Dimitri shrugs. "I _am_ a thoroughbred alpha. It isn't out of the question."

Felix becomes breathless with his mirth, burrowing into Dimitri's hold. "Okay," he whispers, taking a moment to press a kiss to Dimitri's knuckles. "I'll look forward to it, then."

* * *

At fifteen weeks, Felix is quite proud of his protruding bump, a hot, round thing that he keeps his hands on all the time. "Look." He exhales with wonder when Dimitri enters their chambers after a bath. He's been showing since nearly his third or fourth week, the curve of his abdomen looking more like clinging puppy fat than the weight of children growing inside of him. Now, however, the shape of his midsection is irrefutably that of someone pregnant.

Dimitri drops down to his knees. The motion is uncharacteristic of both an alpha and a king, but Felix is honored, flushing with pride. "Oh, Felix," he mumbles against the skin of his partner's belly, dipping his thumbs under the heft of it. "You are so radiant like this, with child."

"With _children_ ," Felix corrects him, breath hitching at the way Dimitri's nostrils flare in response. He hadn't told him that bit of news from the clerics yet, though it shouldn't come as much of a surprise, given how large he is already. "I suppose you're going to gloat, then."

"No," Dimitri whispers, lifting Felix up in his arms like a paperweight. "The only thing I want to do is make love to you, if you'll allow it. If it were possible, I'd breed you even fuller, Felix. Have the weight of my children keep you here in our bed, unable to do anything but keen and whine as they grow."

Felix presses his legs together, grabbing Dimitri's hair to kiss him filthily on his side. "You shouldn't treat me like a prize to be kept, you pigheaded fool," he says, though he's grown slick, shuddering with pleasure at the alpha's words. "I'm the one at the helm of this ship. You're just a passenger aboard servicing his captain."

Dimitri bares his teeth, but he doesn't refute his comment; he's always excited to _earn_ Felix's praise.

Felix keeps his own euphoria about his burgeoning waistline and what the future holds in store for them to himself as he expands, at least for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> [i take requests, as always](https://summersandstorms.tumblr.com/ask). <3 luv much to yall for all the kudos on this series.
> 
> check out my blog tag [#tbyverse](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/summersandstorms/search/tbyverse) if you wanna see some doodles of felix. ;)


End file.
